Tout ce que je veux
by Kallen Mason
Summary: OS. Aster est le meilleur duelliste de la ligue professionnelle, riche, fiancé, et a tout ce qu'il veut. Sauf Jaden. Et il est bien décidé à l'obtenir. Yaoi. Jaden/Aster. Mention de Syrus/Aster. Aucun Lemon.


**Tout ce que je veux**

_Je n'ai évidement reçu aucune rémunération pour la rédaction de cette petite histoire. J'emprunte juste les personnages et le contexte._

_Avertissement : Yaoi. H/H._

* * *

Aster Phoenix regardait la petite maison de bois, non loin d'un fleuve, avec une certaine nostalgie. Non pas qu'il connaissait le lieu avant aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. C'était une maison presque délabrée, dans un coin retiré, où le village le plus proche était à deux heures de route. Certainement pas l'endroit où l'on imaginait être le célèbre duelliste connu pour son narcissisme et son amour pour la modernité.

Pourtant, et sans le moindre doute, c'était de la nostalgie qu'éprouvait Aster. Nostalgie car c'était totalement ce genre d'endroit qu'_Il_ aimait. Nostalgie car tout lui rappelait sa présence à _Lui_. Nostalgie car depuis plus de cinq ans, c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi proche de _Lui_. _Lui ! Lui ! Lui !_

Jaden Yuki n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui. Et le cœur d'AP battait plus fort que jamais. Car malgré toutes les choses étranges, dangereuses, qu'il avait vécues, rien n'était comparable à l'angoisse qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Angoisse, car après tout, il ne savait pas comment allait réagir son ancien ami. Angoisse, car il ne savait pas comment il était. Angoisse car plus que tout, il avait peur d'un rejet.

Nostalgie et angoisse… Un sacré mélange. C'était deux fois plus de sentiments qu'Aster avait l'habitude de ressentir. C'était toujours comme ça quand il s'agissait de Jaden. Jaden avait toujours eu cette prédisposition à faire ressentir aux autres des sentiments qu'ils ignoraient même pouvoir posséder. Jaden avait toujours dégagé cette lumière détonante autour de lui, et personne n'y résistait. Jaden était parfait.

Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas parfait. Il était plein de défauts. Son énergie débordante l'avait toujours épuisé. Sa capacité à parler pendant des heures l'avait ennuyé. Sa morale poussée à son paroxysme l'avait écœuré. Et pourtant, c'était tout cela mis ensemble qui faisait que Jaden était un être unique. Parfait aux yeux de beaucoup de monde. Ou du moins, l'avait été.

Aujourd'hui, plus de cinq ans après être parti sans dire un mot, Aster ne savait pas comment était la seule personne l'ayant jamais surpassé en duel de monstre. C'était totalement inadmissible. Il lui avait fallu presque deux ans de recherches pour le trouver. Et il avait dépensé beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent. Non pas que cela soit un problème. Il en avait tellement…

Aster inspira profondément et avança lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Puis s'arrêta en sentant quelque chose se frotter contre lui. Il baissa les yeux pour découvrir un chat. Chat qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Surpris, il l'attrapa. Pharaon n'avait pas changé d'un poil. C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. C'était même étonnant qu'il soit toujours vivant : il était si vieux. Distraitement, alors qu'il grattait l'arrière des oreilles de Pharaon, celui-ci ce mit à ronronner.

Aster jeta de nouveau un regard sur la battisse. Il semblait au moins que Jaden avait gardé un « ami » auprès de lui. C'était presque émouvant. Presque. Renforcé dans sa conviction qu'il devait le voir, le jeune homme reprit son avancé jusqu'à la porte, où il donna trois coups secs.

Personne ne répondit.

Indigné, le duelliste fonça les sourcils. Puis décida de faire le tour de la maison. Passant par le portillon, il découvrit le jardin. Et se stoppa net.

Jaden était là. Aster en eu le souffle coupé. Agenouillé, l'ancien meilleur duelliste de l'école de Duel de Monstres s'activait à planter des fleurs. Il portait un chapeau de paille sur la tête, et s'affairait à sa tâche, passant une main pleine de terre sur son front, y laissant un sillon de saleté.

Il était beau, terriblement beau. Trop beau. La scène, dans l'esprit d'Aster, était presque indécente. C'était si différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, si différent de ces hommes et femmes qu'il voyait tous les jours. Et la chaleur qui submergea Aster n'avait rien à voir avec la température clémente de l'extérieur.

Jaden tourna soudain son visage vers la droite, à l'opposé d'Aster.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kuriboh ? Oh…

Sachant très bien que Jaden était au courant de sa présence, Aster avança d'avantage, essayant d'avoir l'air sur de lui. A l'extérieur, personne ne pouvait voir qu'en réalité, il ne savait que faire. Puis, les yeux si particuliers de Jaden croisèrent les siens. Et Aster se figea. Ses yeux avaient toujours été magnifiques. Une couleur dont il ignorait même le nom. C'était une sorte de mélange de marron et de dorée. Mais aussi, quelques petits reflets bleus et verts. Des yeux uniques.

-Bonjour, Aster.

Sa voix était devenue plus grave, mais son ténor était toujours mélodieux. Alors qu'il parlait, Aster le détailla. Ses cheveux, ceux n'étant pas cachés par son chapeau, semblaient plus clairs. Surement à cause du soleil. Sa peau était bronzée, ses traits étaient fins, ses cils un peu trop longs, son nez était droit, ses pommettes le subjuguèrent, et sa bouche –bon sang sa bouche !- était pleine et si… féminine !

Aster senti le besoin inexpliqué de toucher sa bague de fiançailles pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le droit de flancher.

-Ca fait longtemps, Jaden.

Le jeune homme se releva, et Aster eu le loisir de voir comme il était plus grand. Plus petit que lui, c'était évident, mais plus grand qu'avant. Et plus maigre, plus élancé. Et à sa façon, plus masculin. Toujours époustouflant.

-Veux-tu du thé ? demanda-t-il. Avec du lait, comme avant ? Je dois aussi avoir quelques gâteaux au beurre.

Aster acquiesça et le suivi. La maison était chaleureuse. Et la couleur prédominante était le rouge. Un vrai sourire se dessina sur son visage. C'était totalement Jaden. Tout était propre, accueillant. Bien qu'un peu sombre.

-C'est très… Slypher…

Jaden lui lança un regard amusé.

-Fais comme chez toi, commença-t-il, je vais me rendre un peu plus présentable et mettre l'eau à chauffer.

Il quitta la pièce. Aster en profita pour tout détailler. Il n'y avait rien de luxueux, hormis un ordinateur qui consistait l'unique source de revenu de Jaden. Les murs étaient blancs, mais recouverts de tableaux représentants diverses cartes de jeux. Le canapé était rouge, tout comme la table et les quatre chaises. Il y avait un buffet tout aussi rouge, où divers bibelots avaient trouvés place, ainsi que quelques photos.

L'une d'entre elle attira particulièrement l'attention AP. C'était une photo qu'il connaissait par cœur, en ayant lui-même une. C'était leur groupe d'amis, à la fin de la deuxième année, tous souriants. Jaden, évidement, était au centre du groupe. Entre Syrus –Aster eu un sourire en voyant son fiancé-, Davy, Chad, Bastien, Isidore, Alexia et lui-même. C'était une belle photo, et une époque tout aussi belle.

Puis il s'intéressa à une pile de magazines posée sur une petite table basse –elle aussi rouge ! Il posa Pharaon à terre, celui-ci se précipitant sur le canapé, et prit le premier magazine.

Evidement, il s'agissait d'un mensuel concernant les duels de monstres. C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas surpris de voir sa photo, accompagnée de Syrus, en première page titrant : « _les amants de la ligue professionnelle_ ». Aster renifla dédaigneusement. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'intérêt que portaient les médiats à sa vie privée, notamment à son homosexualité. Il détestait ça !

Jaden entra de nouveau dans la pièce, portant avec lui une bouilloire brulante. Il avait retiré son chapeau, avait lavé ses mains et son visage. Bien qu'il avait encore de la terre sur son pantalon, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde en être préoccupé. Aster non plus, à dire vrai.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains décidément plus clairs ouvrit la porte d'un placard et sortit deux tasses à thé, puis en ouvrit un autre pour sortir du lait, le thé et des biscuits. Avec élégance, il prépara la table et servi l'eau chaude, sans rien renversé. Aster en profita pour s'assoir.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

Jaden lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Je vais très bien. Je n'ai pas eu une seule fois à sauver le monde ces cinq dernières années. Je profite de ma retraite bien mérité. Et toi ?

Aster ne pu retenir un petit rire.

-Je vais bien également. Et je vais me marier. Mais tu le sais déjà.

Son ami hocha la tête positivement tout en prenant un biscuit.

-Toutes mes félicitations à Syrus et à toi. C'est une relation que je n'avais vraiment jamais imaginé. Je crois que personne ne l'a vue venir.

C'était évident. Aster lui-même n'avait jamais pensé entretenir une relation avec Syrus. Il l'avait toujours trouvé particulièrement agaçant, à toujours trainer derrière Jaden et à rester dans l'ombre de son frère. En plus, il n'était pas non plus un excellent duelliste. Mais une fois que Jaden était parti, ils avaient partagés la même peine. Ils s'étaient aidés mutuellement. Ils s'étaient rapprochés. Et chacun d'eux s'était donné à l'autre. Au point que quand Syrus avait parlé mariage, il n'avait pas dit non. Il aimait les moments qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Il aimait allonger l'homme tellement plus petit dans son lit et le faire gémir de plaisir. Alors si le mariage était le prix à payer pour que les joies de la chaire demeurent, AP l'acceptait sans réticence.

-Oui, personne ne l'aurait imaginé. Mais les choses changent en cinq ans, non ?

-C'est certain. Il parait que Chad et Alexia sont ensembles depuis quatre ans ? Ca aussi, c'était inattendu. Bien que Chad ai toujours aimé Alexia. J'avais toujours pensé qu'Alexia finirait avec Zane. Ils étaient si proches.

Aster fonça les sourcils. Alexia avec Zane ? Lui avait toujours pensé que Jaden finirait par aimer Alexia et lui rendrait ses sentiments.

-Et qui aurait imaginé que tu aurais arrêté les duels de monstre pour mener une vie pathétique de _conseiller stratégique de duel à distance_ dans le coin le plus perdu du globe ? Toi qui te disais destiné à être le meilleur duelliste du monde ?

Son ton était tranchant, froid. Et Jaden posa aussitôt sa tasse quand il remarqua la joute verbale. Cependant, et comme auparavant, il ne s'énerva pas, restant d'un calme absolu.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici, Aster ?

La question le prit de court. Pourquoi était-il ici ? C'était évident, non ? Il voulait savoir comment allait son ami, savoir pourquoi il était parti, voir de ses propres yeux comment il avait changé, l'entendre parler, rire, le voir sourire. Le voir. Le sentir. Lui dire à quel point il manquait à tout le monde. Lui expliquer que depuis son départ, le groupe d'amis qu'ils étaient avant s'était effondré. Lui faire comprendre à quel point ils avaient tous souffert de sa désertion. A quel point il avait souffert de ne plus l'entendre, de ne plus avoir personne pour se mesurer à lui. D'avoir perdu son meilleur ennemi, son ami, son plus beau défit. Celui qu'il avait désiré de toute son âme dès le moment où il l'avait vue se battre pour ses amis, pour son dortoir, pour ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Celui dont il avait désespérément eu envie de faire partie de ses proches. Celui qui se serrait battu pour lui. Le seul qui avait eu de l'importance. Celui qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité. Sur le fait que non, il n'y avait aucun destin. Juste des choix à faire. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Pour lui, simplement. Car il était égoïste. Car il ne voulait pas qu'il reste hors de son monde. Car il avait encore besoin de lui. Car malgré le fait qu'il soit fiancé à Syrus, c'était toujours Jaden qu'il imaginait dans ses bras, sous lui, qu'il prenait.

-Car j'ai besoin de toi.

Jaden eu l'air surpris et des petites rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. Et bien qu'il n'avait certainement pas compris la profondeur de ce que venait de dire Aster, il sentait qu'il y avait là quelque chose de proche. D'intime.

-Besoin de moi ?

-Tout ce que je veux, tout ce que je voulais, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu : c'est toi.

-Moi ?

Jaden avait l'air profondément choqué. Les petites rougeurs furent rapidement remplacé par un rouge éclatant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il secoua la tête, comme pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Surement avait-il mal compris. Après tout, il n'était pas connu pour avoir un esprit brillant.

-Tu veux un duel avec moi, c'est ça ?

Aster le regarda incrédule.

-Non Jaden. Je ne veux pas un duel avec toi. D'ailleurs je suis certain de gagner. Ne fais pas cette tête, tu n'as pas joué contre quelqu'un depuis des années, je suis considéré comme le meilleur, j'affronte quelqu'un presque tout les jours et je gagne à chaque fois. Tu n'as aucune chance. Non, ce que je veux, c'est que tu m'aides vis-à-vis de Syrus.

Jaden était à la fois vexé –_son nez était légèrement retroussé et ses yeux plissés_- perdu –_il se mordait la lèvre inférieur_- et intrigué –_il s'était penché vers l'avant, plus proche d'Aster_.

-T'aider vis-à-vis de Syrus ? C'est-à-dire ?

Le duelliste de classe mondiale inspira.

-J'aime Syrus. J'en suis certain. J'apprécie sa compagnie même s'il m'agace parfois. J'aime avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui –_Jaden rougi de plus belle_- et je prends mon pied. Tu comprends ?

-Euh… Tant mieux… Mais ça ne me concerne pas vraiment…

-Ca te concerne totalement Jaden. Car à chaque fois que je lui fais l'amour, à chaque fois que j'ai un orgasme, c'est ton prénom qui sort de ma bouche.

Jaden rougi encore d'avantage et se recula, prenant enfin conscience de ce qui se passait. Cependant, Aster à son tour se pencha vers lui, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de son interlocuteur.

-J'ai besoin de toi. Que tu exorcise tout ce désir que j'ai pour toi. J'ai besoin que tu me montre à quel point tu es différent de Syrus. Que je puisse te différencier de lui, même les yeux fermés. Par la forme de ton corps, par ton odeur, par tous les moyens possibles ! J'ai besoin de connaitre la différence. J'ai besoin de te connaitre. J'ai besoin de te faire l'amour. Pour moi. Pour Syrus. S'il-te- plais Jaden. Laisse-toi faire. Au nom de notre amitié.

Aster se leva et s'approcha de Jaden qui, lui, semblait totalement égaré. Instinctivement, il se leva de sa chaise et tenta de s'éloigner. Mais Aster était trop proche et, brusquement, il l'attrapa par les épaules l'écrasa contre le mur, ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance de s'éloigner de lui.

Rapidement, il prit possession de ses lèvres. Une de ses mains glissa sur la taille de Jaden alors que l'autre glissait dans ses cheveux. Délicatement, mais avec faim, il gouta, titilla, s'amusa avec les lèvres douces de l'homme contre lui.

-Jaden, souffla-t-il.

Sa bouche quitta les lèvres de Jaden pour ses joues, puis descendirent vers son coup, il embrassa avidement sa pomme d'Adam, faisant gémir son ami jusqu'alors inactif.

-Jaden.

Il le serra encore plus contre lui, avide. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu était là. Et Jaden ne le repoussait pas. Ses lèvres de posèrent derechef sur les siennes et il fut surpris de constater qu'elles étaient entrouvertes. Affamé, il fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme et la découvrit avec une avidité sans borne. Choqué, Jaden écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermer et d'enfin répondre au baiser qui prit une tournure fiévreuse, langoureuse.

-Jaden… Jaden… Jaden…

Puis il s'écarta. Le châtain rouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient vitreux. Confus. Pleins de désir. Il semblait près à tomber. Le baiser qu'ils venaient de partager n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'il avait eu avec Syrus. Le goût de Jaden était si unique, et la tentation tellement plus grande. Il ne pourrait plus jamais les confondre lors d'un baiser, jamais. L'un était si fade et l'autre si exotique.

-Vas-tu m'aider ? demanda Aster.

Et Jaden, incapable de parler, hocha la tête.

Ce qu'ils partagèrent ensemble après ça fut, pour chacun d'eux, un révélateur. Jaden y découvrit quelque chose qui lui était alors complètement inconnu : l'amour. Le besoin de l'autre. Aster, quand à lui, ne confondit plus jamais un moment intime avec Syrus –électrisant mais fade- et un moment avec Jaden –indescriptible. Et bien qu'il se fût juré de ne plus jamais coucher avec Jaden –celui-ci lui ayant clairement expliqué qu'il refusait de faire ça à Syrus- à peine un mois plus tard, il était de retour dans cette petite maison de bois, à deux heures du premier village. Cette maison qui était l'endroit qu'il aimait le plus au monde, avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. La seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment.

* * *

Vui, vui. Je sais. Cette histoire est totalement tordue. Mais bon, en même temps c'est moi qui l'ai inventé. J'ai étais surprise par le manque de fanfiction française sur GX, et par le peu de fanfiction (français et anglais compris) sur le couple Jaden/Aster. Ils sont pourtant tellement craquant ensemble. Hum. Bon, d'accord, je n'ai rien dis.

Bref, j'espère n'avoir choqué personne avec mon OS. Je n'ai jamais vue Yu-Gi-Oh 5D donc (même si j'ai entendu dire que Jaden apparaissait dans le film) je ne sais pas ce qu'il advient de Jaden. Je l'ai donc fait à la sauce. Devrais-je ajouter que je n'ai même pas vue la moitié des Yu-Gi-Oh première génération ?

Review ?


End file.
